Advent Calendar Challenge
by Great Angemon
Summary: My entry for Aiko Isari's Advent Calendar Challenge. Some will follow the prompts, some won't. None of these stories are related. I'm running out of ideas for Zelda ones, so now there will also possibly be Pokemon or Digimon stories.
1. December First

Chill

By GreatAngemon

Link Forester, the Fonze of Hyrule U, was looking at me. "So, what do you say?"

He was smirking, like the only answer was yes. "No," I mutter, averting my eyes from his. "I'm not free this Friday."

He gaped. "I must have misheard you," he said. "Did you say no?"

"I'm not free for a movie this weekend," I said clearly. "I'm hanging out with my friends."

"Well, can I tag along?"

"No," I say. "I told you, I'm hanging out with my friends. We are not friends."

"That's something easily remedied," he said. "How about we go out for coffee tonight, and then we'll be friends."

I sigh. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?" I ask, looking back at him.

"Not at all," he said, grinning.

"Fine, pick me up at my house at five, okay?" I walk away and don't look back.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"You said you'd go out for coffee with him?" Malon asked me.

"Yeah," I groan.

"What possessed you to do that?"

"I don't know. Something about his leather jacket?" I guessed. "Do you think if you called me I could get away?"

She shook her head. "I went out with him once, remember? He'll keep after you until you like him."

"Great." I lay my head on my arms, and groan again. "Why is he after me now?" I whine at her.

"Just make sure you don't do anything he'll think is funny."

"Great advice," I say sarcastically.

**Five o'clock that night**

"Hello," I say, opening the door.

"Hey," Link said, smirking at me. "Ready to go?"

I nod mutely. When I got into the passenger seat of his car, I say, "Where are we going?"

"The Milk Bar," he answered. "Just chill," he said, seeing my distressed look, "I have everything planned out."

I sigh, staring out the window. A few minutes later, we pull up in front to The Milk Bar, the most popular coffee shop on campus. Link opened my door, and I step out. "It sure got cold," I say, shivering.

"Here," he said, offering me his coat. Taken aback, I pull the coat out of his hand and put it around my shoulders.

"Thanks." We walk into the café, and sit down at a small booth.

"What'll it be," a tall woman with red hair asked.

"I'll have a cappuccino," I say.

"The same," Link said. I glare at him, and he says, "Chill. That's what I always have when I come here."

Fifteen minutes later we walk out of the coffee shop. "See," Link said. "That wasn't so bad."

"I wish I were at home," I say. "I'm cold, and tired, and bored."

"Chill," Link said, but he froze, looking up. I look up and see…

"Snow," I whisper. "Did you plan on this too?"

"I'd like to say I did," Link said, "But, no."

"Well, it's pretty romantic," I say. "I love the snow."

"So do I," Link said, smiling-not smirking, not grinning, smiling- down at me. "It's one of the two prettiest things I see right now."

I blush. "Well, now," I start, but I'm cut off by Link kissing me. "What was that for?" I ask when Link pulls away.

"I told you you're pretty," he whispers. He leans in for another kiss, but I put my finger up to his lips.

"Do you really think I'm pretty?" I ask, "Or are you just saying that to get me to kiss you?"

"A little of both," he shrugged.

"Good enough for me," I giggle. I lean in and kiss him.

"Now take me home," I say, "I'm still cold and tired."

"We'll get to that," he says, "But for now just chill."

The first oneshot for Aiko Isari's advent calendar challenge. I hope you like it, and review it.


	2. December Second

Cocoa

By GreatAngemon

"Link," Zelda shouted at him from behind her snow fort. "Let's go inside and get something to drink."

"Okay," Link said. "But only if you surrender."

Sighing, Zelda said, "I surrender."

"Good," Link said, standing up. He walked over to Zelda, and they walked into her house.

"Do you want hot cocoa?" Zelda asked, and Link nodded. "I'll be back I a few minutes."

She walked into the kitchen, leaving Link alone. He put a DVD in and flipped the T.V on. Zelda walked out to see Link sitting on the couch with a blanket on his legs.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"I hope you don't mind I put in a movie," Link said, taking the mug she offered him. "It's your favorite, if it makes any difference."

"I don't mind," Zelda said quietly.

They watched the movie for a few minutes until Link said, "I should get back home."

"Stay for just a little longer?" Zelda asked. "I'll get lonely by myself."

"I'll stay for a little bit longer," Link relented. "But only for you."

Zelda giggled, hugging Link's torso. "Thanks Link."

"I need more cocoa," Link muttered. He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll help," Zelda said, turning off the T.V. She walked into the kitchen, but did not see Link. "Link?" she said. "Where are you?"

"Here," Link said, stepping out from behind the door, and wrapping his arms around her.

"Let me go," Zelda said. "I just came in here to help you with the cocoa."

"I'll let you go," Link said, though he didn't move.

"Now would be nice."

"If you kiss me," Link said. Zelda thought he was joking.

"Very funny Link," she said. "Now let me go."

"I said I'll let you go if you kiss me," Link said.

"You were serious?" Zelda asked

"Yep."

"If I kiss you, you promise to let me go?"

"Uh-huh."

"Right away?"

"If you want."

"Fine." Zelda leaned forward slightly and brushed her lips against his.

"Do you still want me to let go of you?" Link murmured.

"Not quite yet," Zelda said. She leaned forward, kissing him again.


	3. December Third

Night Light

By GreatAngemon

"Daddy," Aryll asked, sitting up. "Will you leave the light on in the hall?"

"Why?" Link asked, turning back to face her.

"It'll get dark if you don't," Aryll said fearfully. "And it's scary in the dark."

"It's the unknown we fear when we look on darkness," Link said. "There's nothing to be feared from the dark."

"But it's dark," Aryll said as though her father was crazy.

"I'll leave it on," Link said, walking back over to his daughter. He kissed her on the forehead, and said, "I love you Aryll."

"I love you too daddy." Link walked away, leaving Aryll's door open a crack.

"How was bedtime?" Zelda asked when Link walked into their bedroom.

"Apparently she's afraid of the dark now," Link said. "I think we should get her a night light. It'll be better than leaving the hall light on."

"Okay, but tomorrow." Zelda pulled the blankets over for him. Link sat down, and pulled the blankets over himself.

"I'm going to take her to the store tomorrow then," Link said. "Let her pick it out."

"Sounds good to me." She kissed his cheek, and then lay back, pulling the cord on her lamp. "Night, Link."

"Night Zelda."


	4. December Fourth

Gift

By GreatAngemon

"Link, what's this?" Zelda asked, looking at the ribbon adorned box Link had placed on her table.

"It's a present," Link said, sitting down across the table from her. "A Christmas present."

"Christmas was a week ago," Zelda said, picking up the box and shaking it. "What is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Link said. "Open it tomorrow, okay."

"Sure," Zelda said, putting the box on the counter. Turning back to her best friend, she said, "So, do you have any plans for today?"

"I have to go home and work," Link answered, standing up. "Come over to my house after you open it, okay?"

"See you then," Zelda said, waving him away.

**The Next Day**

"Link, is this a joke?" Zelda asked, waving what seemed to be a ticket in front of him.

"What is it?" Link asked, trying to get a look at what was in her hand.

"Link you don't know," Zelda said, putting it in front of her face, and reading, "This coupon is good for one free kiss from your best friend."

Looking up at him, she said, "Is this a joke?"

"I don't think so," Link said. He turned away, and said, "Are you redeeming?"

"Well, I don't think… I mean… um," Zelda said, stammering.

"I'll take that as a yes," Link said, turning back to her. He leaned forward and placed his lips against hers, pulling them away a moment later.

"What does it take to get another?" Zelda asked after a second.

"That," Link whispered, kissing her again.

I forgot to say this last time, but the whole thing about it being the unknown we fear, and darkness and stuff was a quote from Harry Potter.


	5. December Fifth

Dreams

By GreatAngemon

"Daddy, I had a weird dream last night," Alyssa said, looking up at Link.

"What was it about?" Link asked, sitting down next to her. "I always feel better after my dreams if I tell someone about them."

"Well, I was walking home from school," Alyssa said, "And you walked past me. I called you, but you didn't stop, so I followed you. Then you went to the cemetery and I read the gravestone, and it was mommies."

"Well, that didn't happen, so there isn't a reason to worry," Link said, patting her head. "Mommy'll be back in a few minutes, with Aryll, so you can watch T.V till then."

"Okay." Alyssa picked up the remote, and pressed the power button. Link walked into the kitchen, and sat down, reading his news paper. Zelda walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey," she said, kissing Link on the cheek and putting Aryll on his lap.

"Daddy," Aryll giggled, standing on his knees and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey sweetheart," Link said, kissing Aryll's cheek. "Alyssa had a bad dream about you being dead, Zel," Link said, "So you might want to talk to her." He picked up Aryll and started putting groceries away.

"I'll go do that now," Zelda said. Ten minutes later she walked into the kitchen, holing Alyssa's hand.

"Let's go out to eat," Link suggested, seeing them smiling. "And then we can see a movie."

"Yay," Alyssa and Aryll said in unison.

"I told you that dreams aren't scary," Zelda said to Alyssa as they walked out to the car. "They're like movies. They always have happy endings."


	6. December Sixth

Surprise

By GreatAngemon

"Zelda, where are the Christmas bells?" Link asked, going through the boxes of Christmas decorations.

"I thought I put them in the box with the Nativity of Hyrule," Zelda said. "I'll check here."

She started digging around in a plastic tub. "Here they are," she said, pulling a string of gold bells toward herself, out of the box.

"Cool," Link said, taking them from her and hanging them up on a hook in the ceiling. "I'm going to go pick up the girls' present from the store."

"Okay, I'll keep them occupied," Zelda said, just as the girls came around the corner into the living room.

"Daddy, can I go with you to the store?" Aryll asked, jumping into Link's arms.

"Not this time," he said, setting her on the couch next to her mother and kissing her head.

"Please?" she said, looking up at Link with sad eyes. "Pretty please?"

"No," Link said firmly. Then, softer, he said, "But if you promise to be good for mommy I'll bring you a surprise."

"Okay," Aryll said, brightening up. "I promise."

**One Week Later: Christmas Day**

"Daddy, what's this big one?" Alyssa asked, pointing at a big box wrapped in red and green paper.

"It's for you and your sister," Link said, sitting next to Zelda on the couch. "But you need to open it last, okay."

The girls shrugged and went back to opening their presents. After they had finished, Aryll turned to her father. "Daddy," she said, "Can we open this one now?"

"Sure," Link shrugged. The girls pulled off the red ribbon, and then pulled the lid off the box.

"Wow," they said, just as a loud barking could be heard from inside the box. "Mommy, daddy got us a puppy," Alyssa said.

"I know," Zelda said, laughing. "It was my idea."

The twins pulled the Siberian husky puppy out of the box, and started petting its head and tickling its belly. "Daddy, what's his name?" Aryll asked, looking up at Link.

"Whatever you two can agree on," Link said.

The girls looked at each other and then turned back to Link. "Link," they said at the same time.

"It has a nice ring to it," Zelda said, smiling at her husband.

"Link it is then," Link said, smiling. He stood up and scooped his daughters into a hug. They giggled, and Link the puppy started barking, dancing at Link's feet for attention.


	7. December Seventh

Cozy

By GreatAngemon

"Link, your couch is comfy," Zelda said, laying down and stretching.

"Okay," Link said, shrugging and pulling a blanket out of the closet. "Here's a blanket."

Zelda smiled sadly at him. "Thanks for putting up with me for the night," she said, curling up and covering herself with the blanket.

"It's no problem," Link said. "I don't mind having you over."

"Yeah, but I'm only here because Ganondorf threw me out," Zelda said, her voice choked. "I wish it wasn't for that reason."

"I do too," Link said. "But I'm glad that you're here either way."

"Link," Zelda whispered, "Will you sleep out here with me tonight?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Link said, smiling sadly at her. "You're just sad and tired, and that's why you want me to sleep out here."

"No, I also want you out here because this is even thinner than airplane blankets," Zelda said, waving the blanket in Link's face.

"I'll be right out," Link sighed after a moment. "Just a second." He walked into his room, and came back out with a thick quilt.

"I gave this to you," Zelda said, surprised. "I gave it to you on your birthday five years ago. I didn't think you kept it."

"O f course I kept it," Link said. "You gave it to me."

"Thanks Link," Zelda said, giggling slightly.

"Now go to bed," Link said, laying down next to her and pulling the quilt over them both.

"Goodnight Link," Zelda said, snuggling up into his chest.

"Goodnight, Zelda," Link said, closing his eyes.

"Link," Zelda whispered after a moment, "It's cozy here, in your arms."

"I feel the same," Link said back. "Goodnight."


	8. December Eighth

Gate

By GreatAngemon

"I don't think so," Zelda said, staring at the archway gate that led to my house. "I'm not walking under that."

"Why not?" I ask, tugging on her hand. "It's not dangerous or anything."

"It's covered in snow," Zelda said. "I won't walk under that if it's covered in snow. Last time I did the snow fell on me and I caught a cold."

"That won't happen this time," I say, smiling at her. "See," I demonstrate, walking back and forth under the gate. "Perfectly fine."

"I'm not walking under it," Zelda said resolutely.

"I'll go under at the exact same time," I say, "That way if it falls on you it'll fall on me and we'll both be sick."

"Fine," she said, sticking her hand out to me. "But you're also holding my hand."

"Fine," I tell her. I grab her hand and we walk under the gate.

**Two Days Later**

"I told you," Zelda said, coughing. "I told you that I shouldn't walk under that gate."

"Whatever," I grumble, sneezing. "At least we're sick together."

"I suppose so," she said, giggling at the strangest time. "I'm glad we're here together."

"Me too," I say. Then Zelda and I leaned forward slightly, and our lips touch slightly.

We move apart, and then start coughing violently. "Let's kiss when we're feeling better," I suggest, smiling slightly.

"Okay," she said her voice hoarse. "Good idea."


	9. December Ninth

Raffle

By GreatAngemon

"Zelda, do you want to buy a raffle ticket?" a voice said, making Zelda turn around suddenly. It was Link.

"Oh," Zelda said, smiling softly and blushing. "Hi, Link." She walked over to the table where her crush was sitting.

"So, do you want to buy one?" Link asked again, motioning to the roll of tickets on the table. "Everybody at the church donated something, and the winner gets everything."

"What kinds of stuff was donated?" Zelda asked.

"Mrs. Tortus donated a teddy bear and a book of Terminian fairy tales," Link said, looking through a list of donations, "And Granny Potion donated some frozen mushrooms."

Zelda looked at Link, and said, "What did you donate?"

"That's a surprise," Link said. "I'll tell you if you win."

Zelda giggled. "I'll buy one then." She pulled a dollar bill out of her back pocket. "Here." Link pulled a ticket off of the roll and handed it to her. "I hope you win," he said, winking at her. Zelda blushed and walked away.

**The Next Day**

"Hey, Zel," Link said when Zelda opened the front door.

"What's in the basket?" Zelda asked suspiciously, eyeing it carefully.

"Your prizes," Link said, holding it out to her. "You won."

"I only bought one ticket," Zelda said incredulously. "How could I have won?"

"Don't ask me," Link said. Zelda opened the door, and Link walked in, putting the basket on her kitchen table.

"What's in here?" Zelda said, looking through the basket. "I think I see Ganondorf's donation," she said, holding up a bottle of Gerudian perfume. "That smells terrible." She tossed it in the garbage, and kept rustling, until, "I don't see your gift Link."

"Oh, right," Link said, moving towards her on the pretext of looking through the basket, but instead he gave her a quick kiss. "That's what I donated."

Zelda started stammering, until Link silenced her with another kiss. "That's probably my favorite prize," Zelda said after Link pulled away. Link smiled, just as Zelda leaned in one more time.


	10. December Tenth

Tree

By GreatAngemon

"Link," Zelda said into the phone receiver. "You need to come over and see our Christmas tree."

"I'll be over in half an hour," Link said, slightly confused. "I have to finish my chores, and then I'll be right over."

"Okay," Zelda said excitedly.

Thirty five minutes later Zelda opened the door for Link, who was standing on the front steps. "You said something about a tree?" Link said. Just as he finished talking, Zelda grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her living room.

"Look at that," she said, pointing at a large, fully filled balsam fir tree in the corner. It had red, green, blue and yellow lights wrapped all around it, and red and green glass balls hanging every few inches.

"It looks nice," Link said

"And this is the best part," Zelda said, even more excitedly. She pulled a small box off of one of the branches, and, opening it, she pulled out a small glass pickle. "It's a Terminian tradition," she explained to Link. "We hide it the day of Christmas, and then whoever finds it gets to open their presents first."

"Cool," Link said, hanging the pickle on one of the branches. "Let's watch T.V."

Zelda sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. "What do you want to watch?"

"A Christmas Carol," Link said. They sat there watching T.V until they fell asleep, Zelda laying on top of Link.

"Aren't they adorable?" Zelda's mom said to Link's mom over the phone. "I just sent you a picture on your cell."

A moment later she heard Link' mom give out a soft, "Awe…"

That whole hiding the pickle on the tree thing is true, but they do it in the Czech Republic, not Termina, which isn't a real place.


	11. December Eleventh

Winter Tidings

By GreatAngemon

'Dear Zelda,

It's me, Link. I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas before you were over strewn with Christmas cards. I thought if you got mine first you'd keep it.

I got you a present and I think you'll really like it. It'll be there on Christmas day, so be expecting something awesome.

I'll see you soon, love from your favorite guy

Link'

Zelda reread Link's card for the fourth time that day. "He got me a big present," she said to herself. "I wonder what it is."

She supposed that it must be there soon, since it was Christmas day, so she looked out the window, where she saw a man step out of a delivery truck. Rushing to the door, she opened it before he rang the doorbell.

"Sign here," he said, surprised at her prompt reaction. She signed the board, and he walked back to the truck. He came back with a large box. "Thanks," Zelda said. The man walked back to his truck, and drove away.

Zelda opened the box, and promptly fell backwards in surprise. "Hey Zel," Link said, smiling at her. "I thought you'd like to see me for the holidays."

"Link," she said, standing up. "Is this your present?"

"Nah," Link said, shrugging. "This is for me. This, though," he said, pulling a small box out of his pocket and kneeling on one knee, "Is for you."

He gripped one of her hands, and said, "Will you marry me?"

Zelda stared at the ring on her finger, and then pulled Link's face close to hers, and kissed him.

"Yes," she said breathlessly, "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Great," Link sighed happily.


	12. December Twelfth

Post

By GreatAngemon

"You are a very kindhearted individual, I think," the man said, his smile growing larger as he looked at Link. "Can I ask you your name?"

"Link," Link said slowly.

"Would you like a postcard?" the man asked, holding out a piece of paper. "If you send this back to me you might win a prize."

Link took the paper from the man and ran away, jumping onto Linebeck's ship. "Let's move," he said urgently to Linebeck, who was standing on deck. "NOW!" he screamed, making his feelings very clear. They sailed away, and when they arrived at Mercay Island Link slipped the postcard in the mailbox.

**A Few Days Later**

The mailbox was wiggling, so Link walked up to it.

"HEEEEY," a loud voice said, making Link look around in alarm. "I am the honorable, and dependable letter carrier, known to some as…" he landed on the mailbox, and Link saw that he was a short man with wings strapped to his back. "…the postman."

Link stared. "You have a letter," he said, pulling it out of his pocket. "Ahem," he said, clearing his throat, and then…

"I'm sorry, you did not win a prize this time," he read out. Looking in his pocket, he said, "That's weird. There's a parcel for you too." He pulled it out and handed it to Link.

Putting his hands on the straps of his wings, they started flapping, and he said, "Onwards to mail," and he flew away.

Ciela and Link watched him, and then opened the parcel. Inside was a part for Linebeck's ship. "I don't like that smiling guy," Link said, walking to Oshus' house. "He said I lost, but then sent me a prize, and last time he said I won, but didn't send me anything."

"Maybe that's just his way of making you smile," Ciela suggested. "If you win then you're going to smile, but if you lose and get a prize then you're still going to smile."

"I still don't like him," Link said.


	13. December Thirteenth

Bus

By GreatAngemon

"Daddy, I don't want to go," Aryll said. She was holding Link's hand, and they were walking to the bus stop.

"Well, it's something everybody has to do," Link said as they reached the bench. "Don't worry, you'll have fun." Aryll looked doubtful as the bus approached.

"You promise?" Aryll asked, looking up at her father, and Link nodded. She looked terrified. "I'm scared."

"I'll have a surprise for you when you get home," Link promised her. He kissed her forehead, and then she stepped on the bus.

When he opened the door to his house, Zelda looked up at him from the couch. "How was it?" she asked.

"She was scared," Link said. "And I have to admit I felt bad for her."

"She'll be fine," Zelda said. "It's just her first day of school."

"I know," Link said, "But the first day can be terrifying."

"I think she'll handle it just fine," Zelda said.

When Aryll was walking home with Link, she told him all about the day she'd had. "So I take it you want to go back tomorrow?" Link asked, and Aryll nodded.

"Yes," she said, smiling.


	14. December Fourteenth

Kitten

By GreatAngemon

"Daddy, what animal are we going to get?" Alyssa asked, looking at a hedgehog in a small cage. "I want to get a birdie."

"Birdies make a lot of noise," Link said. "Let's get something that's quieter and easier to take care of."

They started looking at hamsters, while Zelda and Aryll looked at rats and snakes. "Daddy, can we get that one?" Aryll asked a moment later, pointing at a small white fluffy kitten in a box.

Link picked up the kitten, which started nuzzling into his chest. "I like it," Zelda said. "It reminds me of me, cuddling with you." Link smiled, and kissed Zelda.

"I think this one will be just fine," Link said, and Aryll and Alyssa grinned at each other.

"Let's name it Louise," they said happily.

They took the kitten home and Aryll and Alyssa played with it, until the three of them fell asleep.


	15. December Fifteenth

Kiss under the Moon

By GreatAngemon

Link smiled at Zelda, his girlfriend. She looked up at the moon, and then turned to Link. "It's pretty, isn't it?" she asked making Link jump.

"What?" Link asked, surprised.

"The moon," Zelda said, pointing. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah," Link said, not looking at the moon. "It's beautiful."

Zelda blushed. "Don't look at me that way," she said, turning her head away from him.

"Like what?" Link asked, trying to find her face.

"Link that," Zelda said. She turned around, ready to retort, but felt Link's lips meet her own instead of a snarky comment.

"I told you," Link said, looking up at the moon, "Beautiful."


	16. December Sixteenth

First Kiss

By GreatAngemon

'_Just kiss her already, you idiot,'_ the voice in Link's head whispered, tantalizingly floating pictures of Zelda in his mind. _'You two have been together for two weeks and you still haven't kissed her.'_

Link growled in the back of his throat. '_**If she wanted me to kiss her she would have said something,' **_Link said to the voice in his head.

'_She's a girl,'_ the voice reasoned back.

Link growled again, but stood up a little straighter as he saw Zelda approach him. "Hi," he said, thinking about the words the voice in his head had said.

"Hey," Zelda said, one arm behind her back, gripping the elbow of the other one, and cocking her head to the side. "Is something the matter?"

Link snapped out of his thoughts, and shook his head. "No, everything's fine." He thought again about the words, and then said, "Zelda do you think it's weird that we haven't kissed yet?"

"No," Zelda said, though she was blushing. "I don't see why it would be weird, since we just got together."

"Two weeks ago," Link said. "We got together two weeks ago."

Zelda looked up at him, then pulled his head toward her own, and kissing him, letting him go a moment later. "There, she said nonchalantly. "We've kissed."

Link smiled, and said, "Yeah, but now I'm going to want to kiss you every day."

Zelda groaned, and said, "I just opened a big can of worms, didn't i?"

"Yep," Link said, kissing her.


	17. December Seventeenth

Jump

By GreatAngemon

Inspired in part by Reyser

"Link," Zelda said fearfully. "Will you catch me?"

"Yes," Link said. "If you need me to catch you, I will." Zelda looked skeptical.

"How do I know that you will?" she asked, looking down at him from her higher elevation.

"I told you I would," Link replied, "And I will." He put his arms out to catch her, and said, "You know you can trust me."

"Yeah, but what if I fall too fast," Zelda suggested, clearly stalling.

"Just jump," Link said. "I promise I'll catch you." Zelda gulped slightly, and then jumped. Link caught her, and then set her down.

"I told you I'd catch you."

"It was really high up," Zelda said.

"It was a two foot wall," Link said. "You jumped it just yesterday."

'_But today you were here to hold me,'_ Zelda thought to herself as they walked away.


	18. December Eighteenth

Lighted Tree

By GreatAngemon

Yay, my first Pokémon story. Tell me what you think.

Red looked over at Blue, and grinned. "You ready?" he asked, raising the pokeball.

"Always," Blue replied. He raised a pokeball above his head as well, and then they hung them on branches of the Christmas tree. "When are the girls getting here?"

"Yellow said she and green would be here in about ten minutes," Red said. He finished decorating the tree, and then sat down on the couch. "I can't wait for them to get here."

"Looking forward to seeing yellow?" Blue asked. "She has been gone for a while. She said she was training in the Sinnoh region, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Red replied. "She's been gone for almost three months, and now she's finally coming back.

Just as he finished talking the doorbell rang, and he ran to answer it.

"You should really lock your door Red," Green said, hanging her coat up. Red looked around, and saw Yellow looking politely embarrassed.

"I told her you'd answer it in a second," she said, smiling timidly. "She just decided to get in a lot faster."

Red looked at Green, who shrugged. "You took too long to answer, so I opened it."

"Well, I don't care," Red said. He pulled the two of them into the living room, and said, "I'm just glad you're back from Sinnoh, Yellow." This left Yellow blushing shyly.

They sat down, and Blue walked in from the kitchen, carrying a tray of milk and cookies. "Snack, anyone?" he asked. They enjoyed several home-baked chocolate chip cookies each, until Red said, "It's pretty dark outside. What do you think, should we light the tree?"

Green and yellow both burst out with a simultaneous, "Yes!", but Blue merely shrugged. Red plugged the string of lights into the power outlet in the wall, and stood back.

The pokeballs he and Blue had hung up together were now glowing from a light bulb that was placed inside them, and they were making shadows of Pokémon on the walls.

"Wow," Yellow said, smiling warmly, spinning to take in all of the Pokémon shapes. "This is amazing. Did you do this by yourself?"

"Blue helped a little," Red shrugged. "Who wants to open presents, and then we can have dinner."

Everyone gave a small noise of assent, and Red pulled three parcels out of his bag. He handed one to Blue, one to Green, and one to Yellow. When yellow opened hers, she found a pair of gloves just like Red's.

"I've found that they're pretty useful for those times when you need to have a Pikachu charge up in the pokeball," Red said, thinking back to his battle with Giovanni.

Yellow smiled and pulled them on. She handed everyone a present, and said, "Merry Christmas." When they had finished, Yellow had ended up with the gloves, a new sketch pad from Green and a new set of sketch pencils from Blue.

"Thanks guys," she said, putting the gifts in her bag. "Let's eat." The others stared at her, and she blushed. "What?"

"You aren't usually that straightforward," Blue said. They walked into the kitchen, and had a small dinner of turkey and mashed potatoes. Blue and Green left a few hours later, leaving Red and Yellow together on the couch.

Red, noticing that they were alone, scooted over to sit closer to her. "You know," he said, making Yellow tear her eyes away from the tree, "I got you another present."

"Really?" Yellow asked, surprised. "What is it?"

"Here," Red said, handing her a branch of mistletoe.

Yellow looked at it, and Red said, "Hold it above your head."

"Like this?" Yellow said, raising the small leafy plant above her head.

"Tradition is as tradition does," Red said, quietly, and he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, Yellow was blushing.

"There are some traditions that are worth keeping around," Red said, smiling. Yellow smiled back, and said;

"Yeah, there are." She leaned up against him, and they fell asleep looking at the Christmas tree.


	19. December Nineteenth

Sick

By GreatAngemon

"I'm sorry Red," Yellow's voice said over the phone, "I can't come train with you today. I don't feel very good."

"What's wrong?" Red asked, concerned for his friend. "If you're sick, I can come over and hang out for a little while."

"No, I don't want you to get sick too," Yellow said. "I'll be fine. Have Blue train with you."

"I'll see you later then," Red said. He hung up his phone and turned to Pika. "Want to go for a little ride?"

He pulled his bike out of the garage and put Pika in the basket.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at a small house. He leaned the bike against the wall, and knocked on the door. "Red," Yellow exclaimed, blushing furiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I could hang out if you were sick," Red said, stepping into her house. "What do you want to do?"

"I was taking a nap," Yellow said, closing the door and following Red to the living room, where she had a thin blanket on the couch, along with a couple of pillows.

"Oh, well you can do that," Red said, "And I'll find something to do."

Yellow nodded, and went back to lying on the couch. Red covered her with the blanket, making her blush again. "Take a nice nap, and start feeling better," Red told her. Red turned the radio on and soon Yellow fell asleep.

She woke up an hour later to find Red sleeping on the floor next to her. Blushing again, she saw that Red had made her a tray of soup and crackers. Smiling, she ate the food and then shook Red lightly, saying Wake up."

Red stirred, and Yellow said, "Thanks for the soup."

"No problem," Red said, yawning. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do," Yellow said.

"Good," Red said, smiling. Then he sneezed, and said, "I guess you gave me whatever you had."

"Don't worry," Yellow said, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. "I'll take good care of you."

Red smiled and said, "I know. That's why I like you so much."

Yellow blushed.


	20. December Twentieth

Kiss it Better

By GreatAngemon

"Kari," T.K. said playfully, tackling his best friend onto the couch in his basement. "What'cha doing?"

"Right now I'm trying to get a stupid jerk off of me," Kari said, laughing. She tried pushing him off, but he was holding onto the couch and wouldn't move.

"Got a problem in this position?" T.K. asked. Kari shook her head.

"No," she said, giggling, "But it's not very appropriate until the night of the wedding."

T.K. blushed, and got up. "You've got a dirty mind," he said to her, making her giggle more.

"No, I just wanted to be able to sit, and not have an extremely heavy boy laying on top of me."

"You calling me fat?" T.K. asked her, and she shook her head.

"I just wanted you off of me." Kari giggled, and said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"I'll be fine," T.K. said, feigning an exaggerated sigh.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Kari asked resignedly. She looked into T.K's eyes.

"You could try kissing it better," T.K. suggested innocently. Kari stared at him, and then kissed his nose.

"There," she said. "Better?'

"It'll do for now," T.K. said, making her giggle again.


	21. December Twenty First

Thunder

By GreatAngemon

**Boom…**

"Link, I'm scared," Zelda said, holding tighter to Link as they rode through the forest. "That thunder seems to be getting closer."

"Don't worry Zel," Link said for the thousandth time. "It hardly ever rains in the forest, and when it does, it's never anything bad." As soon as he finished talking it started raining, and they were drenched in seconds.

"Can we go hide in the forest temple?" Zelda asked. "I don't want to catch a cold."

"I guess so," Link agreed, and he turned so that Epona was moving toward the forest temple. When they arrived, Link pulled out his hookshot. Putting his arm around Zelda's waist, he aimed the weapon at the branch above the balcony and fired.

The chain shot out and pulled Link and Zelda to the top. They walked inside and sat down just inside the entrance. "I don't like being back here," Link said. "It reminds me of Phantom Ganon."

"It's alright," Zelda said, pulling his hand into hers. "I'll protect you." Link laughed.

"Is this before you get kidnapped," he joked, "Or after?"

"Before," Zelda said. "I'm Sheik before then, remember?"

"There are a lot worse places to have to shelter from rain," Zelda said.

"Yeah," Link said, "And there are a lot worse people to have to be sheltered with."

Zelda smiled and nodded.

**Booom...**

****"I still wish it wasn't raining," Zelda said.


	22. December Twenty Second

Pure and Happy

By GreatAngemon

"You need to balance your personal and work lives," Link said, rubbing Zelda's back. "If you let them mix then you'll run yourself into the ground."

Zelda nodded slowly, trying to keep herself from vomiting. "I'm not getting sick from stress Link," Zelda said. "I'm sick because a friend sneezed on my burrito."

"Yeah," Link said. "A friend from work. If you hadn't let them into your personal life it wouldn't have happened."

Zelda shrugged, and Link continued, "If you want to keep your home a pure and happy place, you need to keep the gory details of work away from it."

"So don't start doing autopsies in my living room, got it," Zelda said sarcastically.

"Well, just give it a try," Link said. "You can't get worse from trying it, can you?"

"I'll give it a try," Zelda said. She stood up and smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me Link."

"Anything for you," he replied.


	23. December Twenty Third

Friends

By GreatAngemon

"Pokémon are tools, nothing more," Giovanni said to Red. "You are its master, and it has to obey you."

"You're wrong," Red said. "Pokémon are our friends. They don't have to do anything; they just do what we say because they want us to be happy." He struggled with his temper, which was about to boil over. "I'll show you what I mean."

He grabbed a pokeball off of his belt and threw it, revealing Aero. "Aero, hyper beam," Red shouted. Aero opened his jaws and a beam of orange light shot out.

Giovanni and his Nidoqueen jumped out of the way. "You fool," Giovanni said. "If you won't listen to me, then maybe you'll listen to my Pokémon. Nidoqueen reached up and pulled down on Aero's tail. She swung him around and threw him into a wall.

Red ran over to his friend, and said, "Are you alright?" He returned the Pokémon to its pokeball, and sent out Saur. "Solar beam," Red called, and Saur opened the flower on its back to the fullest extent, allowing light to pour in.

He then shot it out as a beam of pure energy. It hit Nidoqueen dead in the chest. She fell backward, and Giovanni returned her to her pokeball.

"I'll be back," Giovanni said. "And when I return, you'll pay."

Red sighed, and returned Saur to his pokeball. "Thanks," he murmured, before falling unconscious.

When he awoke, he saw a little girl holding Pika and sitting next to the bed he was in. "You really should stop fainting," she said, smiling. "It'll be better for your health."

Red smiled. "As long as I have you here to take care of me, I don't think it'll matter." The little girl blushed.

Just in case you didn't know, the little girl was Amarillo del bosque Verde. Yellow for those of you who don't speak Spanish, or who never read Pokémon adventures.


	24. December Twenty Fourth

Let's Train

By GreatAngemon

"Blue, if I train with you," Yellow said, "Do you really think I'll be able to find Red and save him?"

Blue looked back at his talkative companion, then forward, then up at the sky. Finally he said, "I don't know. To save him, you'll need to be as good as him, if not better. And Red is the best trainer I know. It'll take a lot to surpass him."

Yellow looked at the setting sun, and said, "Then if I have to be better than Red, I'll do it. I'll do anything to save him."

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Blue asked. "What did he do that made you so attached to him?"

Yellow pointed at Ratty. "He helped me catch Ratty, and when I was little he save me from a rampaging Dratini." Yellow looked at the sky and said, "Red saved me, so now I have to save him."

Blue nodded approvingly. "Then let's train."


	25. December Twenty Fifth! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Love in the Sunset

By GreatAngemon

"Red," Yellow said, panting slightly. "I can't keep up with you. Your Pokémon are just too powerful."

"Don't think of it like that," Red scolded. "Your Pokémon are just as powerful as mine, just not in the same way. Look, you're using a Butterfree, a flying type, against an electric Pikachu. Obviously you're going to have trouble winning."

"Yeah, but your Pokémon's levels are way higher," Yellow said.

"I trained them for two years before you started training your Pokémon," red explained, "But you managed to take down Lance, and I had trouble with Bruno."

"That's because he cheated," Yellow muttered, blushing at the compliment. "If it had been a fair fight you would have won, no problem."

Red smiled. "Thanks." He looked at his watch, and his eyes widened. "Let's cut this training session short for today," he said hurriedly, returning his Pokémon to his pokeballs and jumping on his bike. "I have to go get ready."

"Ready for what?" Yellow asked, but Red was already gone. She sighed and turned back to her house.

"Let's go, Chuchu," she said to her Pikachu, walking slowly into the house. She watched T.V for a little while, until the phone rang. "hello?" she asked.

"Yellow," Red's voice said. "I'm getting ready for a date. Do you mind if I come over so you can check it out, to see if it's okay?"

Yellow's heart seemed to stop for a moment, and then she said, "Yeah, I suppose so." She hung up the phone, and sat down.

"He's going out on a date," yellow said to Chuchu, who was curled up in a ball on one of the cushions. "It's probably with Green." She sighed, and then suddenly started crying.

"Why would he go out with her?" she asked herself, but she knew the answer. Green was Red's age. She was smart, pretty, funny and she had known Red a lot longer.

She sat up, and then heard the doorbell ring. Wiping her eyes, she walked to the door and pulled it open. Red was standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"What's wrong Yellow?" he asked, sounding concerned. He stepped inside and put the flowers down on the hall table.

Pulling Yellow into the living room, he made her sit down. "Tell me what's the matter," he said.

"How do you know something's wrong?" Yellow asked.

"Your makeup is running," Red said, and Yellow blushed.

"I was just watching a sad movie," Yellow lied. "What did you want me to look at?"

Red stood up. "Do you like my outfit?" he asked. Yellow looked him up and down. He was wearing his usual red jacket, though he seemed to have put on a new black shirt on underneath it. He had replaced his old, ripped up jeans with a pair of fresh ones, and had taken off his insulated gloves.

"You look good," Yellow said, though she felt like her heart was breaking. "And what do you think of these flowers?" he asked, retrieving the bouquet from the hall.

"They're pretty," Yellow said.

"Cool," Red said, sighing with relief. "Thanks." He walked out the door, and a moment later, Yellow heard someone knock on the door.

"Oh, did you forget something Red?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah," Red said. "My date." He handed her the flowers, and she blushed.

"You're taking me out on a date?" she asked.

"If you want to," Red said. Yellow smiled, blushing, and said;

"Of course I want to. At first I thought you were going to go out with Green…"

Red snorted. "I wouldn't go out with her," he said. "When we first met she stole my trainer badges."

Yellow giggled. Grabbing her bag, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"I thought we could go get a bite to eat and then we could go walk on the beach."

"Red," Yellow said. "We're in Viridian City. We're nowhere near the beach."

"I have Aero," Red said. "We're going to Vermillion City."

"Okay," Yellow said.

A few hours later, Yellow and Red were walking along the beach of Vermillion City. "It's kind of cold," Yellow said, shivering.

"Here," Red said, pulling off his jacket and draping it around Yellow's shoulders, making the younger girl blush.

"Thanks," she said quietly. They walked for another minute, until Yellow suddenly stopped. "Can we just sit here for a little while?" she asked, "And just watch the sunset?"

Red smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good," he said. He sat down next to Yellow, and put his arm around her shoulders.

Yellow blushed, but slipped her hand tentatively into his. "I'm really glad you asked me out tonight," she said.

"I am too," Red said. They sat there, watching the reds and yellows cascade across the water, until Yellow fell asleep. Smiling to himself, he picked her up and started walking back to the harbor.

Yellow awoke to find Red's jacket still around her shoulders. She smiled, and felt something crinkle in the pocket.

She pulled out a little note, which read, 'Dear Yellow. I'm really glad that you agreed to come on a date with me. I had a really good time. I thought you looked good in my jacket,' Yellow blushed at this, 'So I decided to let you keep it. Don't worry, I have lots of them.

'I'm coming over tomorrow, so I hope you're better prepared for this date than you were for the last one. Lots of love, Red.'

Yellow smiled, and said to herself, "Lots of love."

She looked over at Chuchu, and smiled. "Looks like you aren't the only one with a boyfriend now." Chuchu looked up at yellow, who giggled. "Red and I are dating now, I guess." She grabbed the note off of the couch and read it out loud to Chuchu.

"Lots of love, Red," she finished, giggling. She looked at the note, and smiled again. "I guess Red's my boyfriend now." She fell into transports of giggles, and lay down on the couch.

"I can't wait to see him," she said. She fell asleep in Red's jacket, Chuchu sleeping on her chest. It was the best sleep she ever had.


End file.
